Fujioka Haruhi, Master of Death
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Started as a prologue blurb on Sawada Nana, Master of Death. Sort of ended up running away with me! Harry Potter, after living his life, a life as Roy Mustang, and a life as Gourry Gabriev, wonders what a normal muggle life would be like. The "break" from magic became a little more complex when the Host Club becomes involved with Haruhi's life. fem!Harry genius!Harry ALLxHaru?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club!_**

**_A.N. A continuation. Don't hate me! XD_**

**_Prologue: Please see first 2 chapters of "Nana Sawada, Master of Death" before reading this!_**

This time around the Master of Death wanted a break from "magic" and "special powers." It was beginning to bore him. Well, he had always wanted to live as a muggle, a well learned, and successful one in a world much like his own, but without any magic.

He spent weeks examining worlds that might be suitable, invisible and out of site. Mutants..scratch that off the list. Aliens?! After many weeks he finally found a comfortable world; Moderately advanced technology, in good economical condition, and crime was lower than several other countries. It was, from everything he remembered about muggle schooling, much like his own world, except about 20 years advanced.

Within a day of deciding to stay in this world, his "Death Senses" went off. A newborn baby had passed away in the maternity ward, a day after birth. What alerted him was the mark of the reapers shifting over several individuals as she passed. In her life she was going to be a hero just in the influence she brought to others; Without her in their life they would want to pass on.

After those markers started to form, there was a chain reaction; entire populations were being marked with those deaths markers. Somebody who was originally going to die was high influence in society… Perhaps a doctor or a politician.

Without this little girl, society was going to fail and this peaceful world would end. In theory, he had researched merging with young souls and DNA; it was much like he did to alter his occulmancy shields to make a convincing personality as Gourry, as the memories and personality would reorganize his own shields to mimic her own. The DNA of the soul would latch onto the metamorphmagus trait and replicate it as his own.

It was a risky procedure for him; if anything went wrong, he would destroy his core memories and personality, and mutilate his body. He could die, but only over time wuld he be able struggle to regain himself, if at all.

But there was huge benefits to this as well; not only would he save this society, he would have a family, a childhood (with an original childs mindset to truly enjoy it!) and parents! Loving parents, he said, watching the couple lovingly interact, unaware of their daughter's death.

It would be the Master of Death's first life as a female, but that didn't mean much. She had long discarded human inhibitions that came with a gender identity. That wasn't unusual for a metamorphmagus, but she was more of a meta-everything. Even species identities had been shucked in some occasions.

She had always stubbornly stuck to the one form she initially choose; for an immortal, continual change of form was as dull a life as never being able to change was to a mortal, normal metamorphmagus was. Living was, to her, better to be done as an individual, with a wholly unique personality, body, and life. Everything was different, better.

And this time, this time she was going to be a little girl with a big and loving heart, parents. She was going to study hard enough to make even Hermione proud and learn everything.

But little Haruhi's heart was broken into two when her mother died. She did the best for her daddy, who also decided to become her mommy. Ranko, Ryuji, they both did their best. Work was hard for Ryuji, so on a rare trip to the beach Haruhi just "happened" to find a small chest of (Lina forged) rubies and gold coins (part of the Potter inheritance).. there was a piece of museum worthy mug (his coffee mug for Amestris, ironically, but since Gourry lived a long life..)

It was enough for a two bedroom house with an actual bath. It wasn't big, it wasn't grand, but it was hers. Haruhi refused to use the money on herself alone; her entry into Ouran was going to be on her own merit. She had an eidetic memory, something she had wanted for a long time, but could only vaguely emulate, for she had no genetic basis to do so. This was something Haruhi had inherited from the little baby, who grew and merged with her.

The innocence from Haruhi's soul was like breathing clean air for the first time after a millenia. This was something that she captured and became an integral part of her, and even in later lives she would guard it from her experiences and bring it out when she was at her worst to breath life into her soul again. Haruhi was light, and that was all there was to it.

And so she joined Ouran High School… unaware of the adventures that awaited her.


	2. Childhood, Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ouran, Slayers, FMA.. and whatever else I use? **

_A.N. Okay okay, I did some work on this. It was mostly written already, and I liked the end of this. xD idk so bored with beginning the plot. _

**Ch. 1: Childhood Remembered; Destiny bonded.**

Like always, Haruhi was early to the entrance exam at Ouran. It gave her her first look into the school, and she found it was unnecessarily beautiful. Pink walls with gold trim were the over the top combo.

The school was empty except for the Headmaster and the teacher testing her; she was the only one to apply at the school. Ouran had been a school that everyone had dreamed of joining but never did. This was often because they wanted the luxury rather than the work. Perfect scores were something of dreams, after-all.

Ouran was also her first step to being a lawyer like her mother. For a moment, she stopped in the hallway, her long hair no long trailing behind her. She was lost in memories, acutely vivid.

Since she had been a "child," they hadn't told her about her mother's illness while she could have maybe done something. Haruhi felt as if she had let her childhood bliss distract her from the true facts; she was Master of Death, and an adult. There was no room for childhood after that. Her father was shocked at how quickly his daughter matured.

Her father changed too, assuming the role of a mother as much as a father. The crossdressing didn't bother Haruhi, and it made her father happy. The job at the Okama bar was a coping mechanism for her father, and she made sure in secret there was always enough money to go around.

She was sure Ryuji suspected she was adding to the accounts, but after her first "discovery" of the gold coins that got them a small house instead of an apartment, he had known not to say anything. He also didn't say anything about the strange stuff that happened around her, beginning at her mother's death and continuing for about another year, as she quickly matured.

She had forgotten, that with a childhood mindset she would have childhood control, and the trauma of losing her dear beautiful mother so quickly and so painfully had caused her magic to lash out. Every window in the house broke when she started wailing in from of her mother's shrine for the first time.

But she remembered she was Master of Death.. in this way, she also saved her father's life. He loved her, but was lost without his wife and true love. Ryuji had been on the brink of suicide when, on the first anniversary of Hirako's death, she brought out a small ring with a cracked pebble and a strange symbol.

The ressurection stone on the Gaunt ring was never far from reach, just outside existence in a pocket of artificial reality that Harry created long before his leaving of that lifetime.

"Papa," she had told him. "This only works for one hour on the night of Mama's death. Just think about her, and she can talk to you." He looked at her with haunted and confused eyes, and when Hirako appeared to him, his eyes came back to life.

She, however, gave him a firm scolding, to stop moping and carry on with his life! Haruhi slipped out then, and allowed her father his privacy; after-all the ressurection stone would always return to her.

This could have turned out horribly bad, but something her mother had said to her father picked him up again and gave him the ability to carry on. Haruhi's love for her father far outweighed her reservations at giving him one of her darkest secrets; not all of them, but one of the ones she was most reluctant to share with anyone. She wouldn't give away all her secrets though, not for herself, but for her father. He would never be able to adapt to all of it, and it would break him further.

Her mind turned to the present, and she continued walking down the hallway. This test was going to be easy, she was sure. She had memorized and understood all the course information. An eidetic memory wasn't really a shortcut; there was a difference between reading and remembering and reading and understanding, in the end. And she would still have to put the effort in to read it, so the eidetic memory was only an assistance.

It would have been easy to get horribly lost. The school was massive, both home to a high school, middle school, and elementary school, and the office for the principal was on the very top floor. It was the principal who was going to be testing her.

She wasn't quite sure of the reasonableness of that. Why would Principal Suoh have insisted on being the one to test her? Her eidetic memory took site of all the hallways, and she only had to turn around twice.

A taste of Destiny passed over two separate doors, side by side, in one hallway she had to backtrack. She would have to return here, later. But why would there be so many music rooms? She wondered to herself.

A strange sense of anticipation fell upon her as she head towards the principal office, as if someone was going to jump out at her. It was strange, and she wasn't sure why. In fact the only one she could sense in the building was the principal himself.

Warily, Haruhi lifted her hand to knock on the door, which opened on its own.

There was a flash of something leaping at her, and she leaned to the side, the form flying past her and running into the wall of the hallway behind her. Principal Suoh fell limp as the rose in his hand dropped its petals and wilted pathetically.

"Oh! Suoh-sensei, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, rushing over. She hadn't been prepared for an enthusiastic greeting. She had to learn to sense out emotions more, and not just react automatically, defensively.

Gently she propped the man up. He had hit his head and was knocked out. With a grunt, she lifted Suoh-sensei and brought him back into his office. It was luxurious, more like a suite than an office. Sliding him on the pillowed lounge chair, she slipped into the small kitchenette, meant for storing snacks.

It was no real trouble to pull out some ice cubes and wrap them in a towel, and Haruhi returned to find Suoh-sensei waking, touching the bump tenderly.

"I got you some ice, Suoh-sensei," she said sheepishly, her face flushed as she pouted. "Oh!" he exclaimed, leaping up before swaying and sitting back down. "My lovely new musume has thought to tend to me! So sweet!"

Haruhi was beginning to think the man had brain damage. "Um.. Sensei.. I'm Fujioka Haruhi.. the scholarship student.. here to take my test. Not your musume."

Somehow, the man pulled another rose out, and offered it to her. "Haruhi-chan, all my students are my children!" he said passionately, his eyes lighting up as he fisted his free hand and gestured. "Especially a student of commoner background who needs my guidance!"

Roses bloomed behind him and sparkles flew off of his face. Haruhi was sure that this world had no magic, so where did this come from? She smiled back though, because she could tell his affection was honest.

"Sir," Haruhi said honestly after a long moment of sparkles and roses. "Where should I take my test?" Suoh-sensei just shook his head.

"You already passed my dear! I just wanted to meet you in person and congratulate you!" he said enthusiastically.

'Yea, but what about the money I spent on bus fare?' she thought moodily, frowning in disappointment. 'Born rich people have no grasp of money.'

"You should have let me know this before hand," she scolded, and he wilted much like his rose. "But, I am here, and I appreciate the fact you wanted to take the time to meet with me personally."

Another long awkward moment passed as the sparkles returned. "Now what?" she asked hesitantly.

"NOW…" Suoh wilted again. "I have no idea, I didn't plan that far." Haruhi had to resist petting the older mans hair from where he slumped depressed on his seat, mushrooms growing around him. 'I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this.' She reached over and picked up a mushroom, eying it before it faded in her hand.

"Why don't we get something to eat and you can discuss the school?" she finally offered. He perked up happily, and rushed them out to a waiting limo that somehow predicted their arrival.

Lunch was spent mostly with Suoh-sensei ("Call me Yuzuru-papa!") exalting his wonderful son Tamaki-chan. It was an interesting evening… if you call going to an expensive, awkwardly fancy restaurant while in a middle school uniform and the waiters making rumors about being Suoh-sensei's lover.

But for all the talk of his son exaggerated, she was able to deduce the truth from the exaggerations, and was looking forward to meeting this Tamaki. A red string, invisible to all but Haruhi formed around her finger when first told of Tamaki. Destiny… she thought.

But there was more than destiny at work here. Much much more. And she would learn this over time.

The last day of middle school was simply a goodbye party. A jealous schoolmate thought to embarrass her and crammed a pack worth of chewed gum in her hair. The threads tied, one, two, three. She trimmed the hair off awkwardly, causing her father to weep. She didn't have time for this!

Jealous women could be vindictive, she decided, and went for as plain and boring as possible. Already befriending the principal was bad enough, afterall. Four, five, six.

And the first few weeks was catching up to this schools level of learning. And yet.. without her even knowing, the thread of fate pulled her, absorbed in her Literature class book, to the 3rd music room.

"Welcome!" A rush of rosepetals, beautiful boys. And at once, the threads united, and became a chain. Something had begun here.

A dark crimson thread, thin as fish line and nearly invisible, tied her to the room next to her, in a door much like a gothic closet. But in the shock and rush the boys confronting her and the vase being shattered, the chain of destiny felt more important.

Pulling.. pulling. Red roses, a black rose. A mirror, two sides. In the dark reflection Death watched his Master.


End file.
